This invention relates to an engine mounting stand and more particularly to an engine mounting stand which can vertically stack two or more engines. Various types of engine supporting frameworks have been previously invented. One engine test stand is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,112 which shows a moveable frame on which an engine is mounted at a location remote from the test station which then may be moved into operative relationship to a dynamometer for testing. Another engine mounting frame is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,447 which illustrates a framework on which an engine may be mounted. However, neither of these two patents illustrate a framework which allows the engine to be easily rolled to another location for testing or storage. Also neither shows a framework to vertically stack engines.
An example of a portable test stand is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,162 which is used to receive an engine and its mount by lowering the same onto a cradle support system. The engine can then be wheeled away from the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,628 illustrates a portable engine test stand to support and monitor a running engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,717 illustrates another form of portable engine testing stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,286 illustrates a relatively simple supportive framework having handle assemblies mounted to one end of the frame for lifting, carrying, guiding, and pushing the framework on which the engine is mounted. Although many of these designs provide for a framework on which the engine can be mounted, none of them provide a stackable framework on which two or more engines can be vertically stacked to save space. Furthermore, many of these prior art devices are not sufficiently stable to safely store or hold an engine while it is being moved. Accordingly, many could not be used to stack two or more engines due to their inherent design which does not allow stackability or due to the fact that they are not stable enough to support more than one engine in vertical alignment.
Most of the previously designed devices have attempted to accommodate numerous types of models of engines. However, requiring such great versatility from an engine mounting stand has resulted in devices which are not suitable for securely holding two or more engines in a stackable relationship. The reason is that a rigid framework securely attached to the engine is necessary in order to provide the stability required for multiple stacking of engines.
In the present invention, a portable engine mounting stand is comprised of a pair of vertically oriented front and rear legs. Each leg is securely fastened to the engine by screws. At the rear of the engine the screws pass through the vertical legs and into the threaded holes in the engine block which normally receive the transmission. A spacer keeps the rear of the engine spaced apart from the vertical rear legs of the engine mounting stand. This provides a clearance for the starter when the engine is test started. The front legs are attached towards the front of the engine but along the side. Screws pass through a mounting plate attached to the front legs and the mounting plate is attached to the engine where the motor mounts would normally be located. In this manner, all of the legs are securely fastened by the screws to the engine block. The bottoms of the legs have wheels or rollers so that the engine can be easily moved about on the floor.
In another embodiment, the tops of each of the legs of the portable stackable engine mounting stand extend up above the top of the engine. A stationary stand is adapted to be mounted on top of the portable stackable stand. The bottoms of the legs of the stationary stand are adapted to be received on the top of the legs of the stackable frame such that the second engine is vertically stacked above the first engine. A similar arrangement can be provided for stacking a third engine above the second. By means of adapter plates attached to the vertical legs, different engines can be fastened to the vertically disposed legs.
The invention provides for a singular engine mounting stand or stackable engine mounting stands adapted to be mounted one on top of the other to provide for the storage of up to three engines in the same floor space as a single engine. Either embodiment uses the engine itself as a piece of the framework to provide structural support. As a result, the invention uses fewer structural supports than prior art devices.